nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
First Magi War
The First Magi War was a conflict beginning in Imperial Year 2700 with the clash of forces belonging to the Blazing Phoenix clan and that of the titanic Olympians in the Watson Ravine. Introduction All is quiet in the Northlands. For centuries the Olympians have ruled the area with an iron fist. But near the outskirts of the Northlands, a shadow stirs. A new clan known as the Blazing Phoenix, backed by the shadowy Manticore Syndicate, embarks on a path of conquest. Timeline The Northlands *Adam the Highlander helps establish the Watson Ravine as center of commerce in The Northlands. He chooses to ally with the Game Knights over the Yeti Monastery. *The Olympians begin expanding into the Watson Ravine. *"B J" Zabuza begins his career as a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *Ashen Wu becomes a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *Rolan Wheeler becomes a knight companion of Ashen Wu's company on Mount Yeti *"B J" Zabuza is exiled from the Watson Ravine, he retreats to the Old Fallon Highlands. * *Qoheleth Roth begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. *Jason Trent Xuande begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. * * *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn fortune and begins fighting as an independent. * *Blazing Phoenix forms under the banner of the Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization. * *Captain Logan learns of Magelica at the Game Knights' Stronghold. *Rolan Wheeler abandons his knightly vows. *Matthew Diesel begins his career as a mercenary at the Game Knights' stronghold. * *Jason Trent Xuande becomes the 2nd mortal to inherit the Will of the Kaiser. * *The Vault of Illusionary Shadows is opened! *Blackstar becomes the pilot of the Stern Mark 01. * *Bloody Christmas, Matthew Diesel's home in The Crested Wood is burned down, while K Vin and Karn lose everything. *Rolan Wheeler becomes infected by The Clicking Host. * *Blackstar betrays the forces of the Watson Ravine and joins the Blazing Phoenix. *Blazing Phoenix stages a large scale invasion of the Watson Ravine and surrounding lands. *Battle of Mount Yeti, The Olympians are largely useless and fail to secure Mount Yeti. *Blazing Phoenix triumphantly occupies Mount Yeti. *A group of mercenaries form an alliance, known as Imagine Goddess to repel the Blazing Phoenix invasion. *First Northern Expedition, Imagine Goddess repels Blazing Phoenix and stages an attack on the Manticore Syndicate. They are ultimately successful and take for themselves the Golden Treasures of the Syndicate. Alba Sanctum participates in the favor of Blazing Phoenix, but is also defeated by Imagine Goddess. Axis I is unable to participate directly, but delays the Olympians from interfering. *The Vault of Twin Blades is opened! *Alice Xander arrives on Mount Yeti. *Second Battle of Mount Yeti, The Olympians try to reclaim Mount Yeti, but are beaten back by the Nameless Guild and Imagine Goddess. *The era of The Northern Triad, the power in The Northlands is divided between Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. *Ashen obtains The Ender. *Qoheleth abandons the Black Duke Armor after realizing its corruption. *Blackstar destroys the Stern Mark 01. *Matthew becomes the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. *Blackstar disappears after the 2nd test flight of the Raizer Mark 00. *Alice Xander frees herself from the Gold Armors. The Southlands *The Alba Sanctum is formed by Lord Alba and Lord Marmoset. It gathers many strong fighters and becomes wealthy and powerful *Alba Sanctum loses Lord Marmoset, Lord Alba dominates the entire Southlands. *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn fortune and fight strong opponents. *Lord Alba begins dueling with Rolan Wheeler, attempting to bring him under his lordship. *Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul begin a rebellion against Lord Alba, spurred on by the mysterious RADMAN Gains allies like Duke Theodric. *RADMAN creates Axis I, the first anti-Alba Sanctum team with Rolan Wheeler and Barrister the Pirate . Fails before first grand tournament. *The Alba Sanctum begins to crumple and Rolan Wheeler Takes the title Mercenary King after achieving many victories.One of the keys to the victory is Rolan acquiring the Clicking Host *Chancer Thul dominates the arena and takes the title Comeback King *Lord Alba abandons the Lunar goddesses for the Fire Witch Covens. *Alba Sanctum loses members, Jayk the Gladiator joins an alliance of Rolan Wheeler and 'Blitz' Schuler who call themselves Axis II *Fin the Shark joins the fighting. Allies himself with Axis II's and Chancer Thul's factions. *Chancer Thul creates Bowie, a mercenary company allied with Axis II against the crumbling Alba Sanctum, Duke Theodric and the returned Lord Marmoset join him. *A tournament is held by Estellion, 'Blitz' Schuler and Duke Theodric take the first and second place. *Fin the Shark forms Injustice with new comers Shaw and Trava *Dragonic Advocate Sarne Leaves Alba Sanctum and later creates own alliance Dragonborn *Various mercenary companies prepare for a large tournament during the late spring season. Rumors abound that Northlanders will invade to take the tournaments for themselves. Imagine Goddess is the most anticipated group. Characters The Northlands *Imagine Goddess **Ashen Wu/Ashen the Witcher - A mercenary and former Witcher that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He became famed for his abilities involving Ninth Magic, in particular the Soulless Mystic Code. **Qoheleth Roth/Qoheleth the Silver Wolf - A mercenary that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He was first to discover the Black Duke Armor, but has since cast it away due to its corrupting nature. **Matthew Diesel/Diesel the Panzer - A mercenary and mechanic that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He is noted for being the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. : *Nameless Guild **Junko Lilith Pride - A former Sister of the Northern Coven, she became a founder of the Nameless Guild. **Alice Xander - A member of the Nameless Guild, She is new to the war front and has been struggling with corruption by the Gold Armors since ousting the Olympians from power in Mount Yeti. : *Blazing Phoenix **"D" Axel/Axel the Moon Devil - Also known as "The Firelord", he is the head of Blazing Phoenix and one of the few people to earn the title: "Traitor to Mortals". He was corrupted by the Gold Armors past the path of redemption. **"B J" Zabuza - Formerly a mercenary within the Watson Ravine, he was ousted by the Olympians and went on to become a founding member of the Blazing Phoenix. A noble fighter, he was influenced by "D" to use the Gold Armors, which is slowly corrupting him. **Blackstar - Originally a mercenary of the Watson Ravine, he had a harsh gambling problem and eventually succumbed to temptations of the Blazing Phoenix which led to him betraying much of the factions within the Watson Ravine. : *Manticore Syndicate **Scott E. Godfrey - A high ranking member of the Manticore Syndicate. : *Yeti Monastery **Chris the Hammer - Overseer at the Yeti Monastery, he is a powerful and seasoned monk, though he prefers to stay out of conflicts involving magecraft. : *Unaffiliated **Adam the Highlander - Helped to establish the Watson Ravine as a center of commerce, he eventually fell into obscurity. **Captain Logan - A former sea captain and lover of mermaids. It is said that his name was known by all of the females of Magelica. **Rolan Wheeler - Self proclaimed "Mercenary King" of The Southlands. Originally from Mount Yeti One of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founder of the Axis II. Occasionally travels between the Northlands and Southlands to fight. **Jason Trent Xuande - The 2nd mortal to inherit the Will of the Kaiser, he remains neutral in the conflict. **OGRE - A reclusive beast that resides in The Ogre's Lair. * *More to be added... The Southlands *Alba Sanctum **Lord Alba - A powerful noble turned evil after achieving great feats. Relies upon his Third Magic and witches in battle. Formed Alba Sanctum, a kingdom with many knights in it, with Lord Marmoset. Currently in decline, but not without teeth. Alligned with Blazing Phoenix **Pretty Boy Beeb - a young child who was raised by Merr from Megalica. Member of Alba Sanctum *Axis I and II **RADMAN - A powerful masked entity who first began the conflict with Lord Alba by encouraging Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul to fight. Founder of Axis I. Occasionally shows up, but mostly stays out of the fighting after the rise of Chancer Thul. **Barrister the Pirate - A member of Axis I who disappeared before the first battle, causing it's eventual disbanding. **Rolan Wheeler - A former knight that befriended Ashen the Witcher. He became a mercenary when he arrived at the Southlands from Mount Yeti. Eventually becomes the first mercenary to fight openly against Lord Alba. Joined Axis I and later founded Axis II with 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator. Served by the Clicking Host. First of the Three Southern Paragons. Holder of the title "Mercenary King" **'Blitz' Schuler - A powerful warrior who joined Axis II on the invitation of Rolan Wheeler. Won the first great tournament paid for by the Western Ashlan Empire.. Leads the Spiked Legionaries and wields the Deadly Emperor Armor. **Jayk the Gladiator - A gladiator who achieved many victories after being the underdog for much of his career. He became a contender for strongest, but began to doubt his allegiance to Lord Alba after promises were broken. After an invitation by Rolan Wheeler, he secretly joins Axis II. *Bowie **Chancer Thul - Gladiator and comrade of Rolan. One of the main resistors of the Alba Sanctum Becomes the Comeback King of the Southlands The second of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founded Bombadier a mercenary company. Now uses influence to moderate duels between parties. As master of gladiators, has gained ability with nearly every kind of armor and weapon. **Duke Theodric - a landless Duke of the Southlands. Wields an inferior copy of the Black Duke Armor. Fought with Chancer Thul and Rolan Wheeler against the Alba Sanctum. The third of the Three Southern Paragons. Won second in the great tournament paid for by the Western Ashlan Empire.. **Lord Marmoset - A noble who, with Lord Alba, founded Alba Sanctum. He disappeared for the majority of the conflict between Lord Alba and the unaffiliated knights he tried to control. *Various **Highlord Alexander Radgravity - Commander of the Meta Praetorian Guard. Rumored to be RADMAN **Dragonic Advocate Sarne - A defector from Alba Sanctum. Founded Dragonborn *Rookies **Keater Tommygun - a new comer. Alligned with Dragonic Advocate Sarne and Dragonborn **'Shooting Star' Breton - a new comer. Considered the rookie to watch. Rolan Wheeler and Matthew Diesel once fought a duel concerning his education. **Fin the Shark - a wielder of a gold armor. New comer but already highly respected. Founded Injustice **Shaw T - A rookie who joined Injustice **Trava - A rookie who joined Injustice Factions The Northlands *Yeti Monastery - A sect of powerful of monks located within the Watson Ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Boardgame Legion - A powerful entity that holds much influence in the areas around The Northlands. **Game Knights - A military faction under the Boardgame Legion stationed within the ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Olympians - The original titan within the Watson Ravine. *Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization located in the Old Fallon Highlands. **Blazing Phoenix *Imagine Goddess - A mercenary alliance that forms out of the need to repel the Blazing Phoenix from the Watson Ravine. *NewCastle Bulwarks - A small faction slowly growing within the Maryland Heights. *Nameless Guild The Southlands *Meta Praetorian Guard - Fierce force that keeps order at the Meta Colosseum. *Alba Sanctum - began by Lord Marmoset and Lord Alba. Creed: Money and Power. At it's height, it was the strongest and wealthiest of all the bands of mercenaries and knights fighting in the Southlands. Currently in decay. Alligned with Blazing Phoenix *Axis I - A short lived group started by RADMAN and had Barrister the Pirate and Rolan Wheeler. Now Defunct *Axis II - One of the top Mercenary Brotherhoods in The Southlands. Their Motto: The Strong Stride Forward. Begun by Rolan Wheeler after Axis I fell apart. 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator are also members. *Bowie - The other top Mercenary Brotherhood and like Axis II, a key figure in the fight against Alba Sanctum. Philosophy: Who cares? Go wild and have fun. Lead by Chancer Thul and has Duke Theodric and Lord Marmoset as key members. *Injustice - Created by Fin the Shark with Shaw and Trava. While energetic and strong, they are unproven yet. *Dragonborn - Another new organization formed by the Dragonic Advocate Sarne. Unproven in battle. Locations *The Northlands **Watson Ravine ***Mount Yeti - Highest point in the Watson Ravine. **The Crested Wood **Old Fallon Highlands **Charles Creek **Maryland Heights **Delmar Lake **The Ogre's Lair *The Southlands **Meta Colosseum - Main fighting field for the Southlands Ruled by Highlord Alexander Radgravity *Magelica - The Merr lands, it is most famous for the beauty of its mermaids. Terminology *NG-MASB01 "Stern" Mark 01 - A machine originally founded by Blackstar. After it was destroyed in battle, parts of it were used to create the Mark 03. *NG-MASB02 "Stern" Mark 02 - A machine built on the stolen plans fron the Stern Mark 01, it was piloted by Qoheleth Roth for a time period. *NG-MASB03 "Stern" Mark 03 - A machine created using a combination of new and old parts of the Stern Mark 01, it is piloted by Matthew Diesel. *NG-MAPR00 "Raizer" Mark 00 - A new mobile armor created by the Blackstar to replace his aging Stern Mark 01. *Gold Armors - A set of corrupting artifices that have slowly overtaken many in Blazing Phoenix and those in the Watson Ravine. **Black Duke Armor - Created from the Golden Armors, it also corrupts the user. *Golden Treasures - 3 sacred artifacts of the Manticore Syndicate. *The Ender - A powerful, ancient weapon created to destroy the Gold Armors. *Will of the Kaiser - A sacred task passed down to certain Magecraft users. *The Clicking Host - Biomechanical weapon created at the same time as the Stern Mark 01 *The Northern Triad - A term used to refer to the 3 superpowers of The Northlands: Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. *Three Southern Paragons - Term for the three fighters who began the rebellion against Alba Sanctum Rolan Wheeler, Chancer Thulin and Duke Theodric Quotes Notes *References to Kingdom Hearts, Cardfight!! Vanguard, Tales of Vesperia, etc. *Timeline events are based on real events. *Xewleer is the primary history keeper for The Southlands and Quatrev for The Northlands. Category:Magi Wars Category:Story Arc